


beruntung

by yemihiyori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yemihiyori/pseuds/yemihiyori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, nampaknya enak sekali setiap pulang kerja sudah disambut hangat didepan pintu. Aomine memang beruntung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beruntung

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke punya Oom Fujimaki. Ane cuman nulis penpiktion, suer.

[ _a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction._ ]

**beruntung.**

**.**

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri. Dirapikannya rambut biru kelamnya dengan tangan, melihat kearah pakaian yang dikenakannya lalu tersenyum mantab. Irisnya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya memandang lurus kedepan, badannya tegap dan perlahan-lahan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya.

Ya, Aomine adalah seorang polisi yang baru-baru ini melonjak kariernya. Dia selalu melakukan setiap misi yang ditugaskan dengan baik, tanpa cacat. Tak pernah diremehkannya segala misi, pun itu hanya misi kecil macam menenangkan keributan di lingkungan warga. Semua berjalan dengan mulus, tanpa ada kekurangan.

Pribadi seseorang diketahui dari cara berpakaian, ia sangat meyakini hal itu. Di upayakannya berpakaian elegan dan rapi, setiap kerja memakai kemeja yang udah tergosok dengan baik di padu dengan dasi. Pun begitu, meski dia berupaya berpakaian rapi, tetap saja masih terlihat kesan berandalan dan cuek. Ah, dia masa bodo.

Kini ia menyelusuri lorong kantor tempatnya bekerja, tangan kanannya memegang beberapa kertas beserta dengan map-map. Sedangkan tangan kirinya penuh dengan sekantong kresek berisi makan siangnya.

“Selamat siang, Opsir Aomine!” sapa seorang petugas yang berpapasan dengannya, Aomine membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Biasanya para petugas lain yang berpapasan dengannya selalu mengembangkan senyuman dan menyapa dengan ramah. Aomine pun turut membalasnya, tentu dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas. Tapi, para petugas nampak sudah biasa dengan gaya bicara Aomine yang sedikit terkesan kasar.

Kini matanya melirik kearah pintu-pintu yang berada disampingnya, dicarinya pintu dengan plat ‘Ruang Inspektur’ karena ia hendak melaporkan misi-misi yang telah dijalaninya beberapa minggu lalu bersama dengan teman seangkatannya.

“Permisi, Pak Inspektur.” Ujarnya dengan sopan ketika mengetuk pintu yang berdekatan dengan tangga menuju lantai dua, kantin. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik dan terdengar sahutan dari dalam, ia pun memutar gagang pintu dan masuk.

Dilihatnya sekelilingnya, batang hidung sang Inspektur tak kelihatan. Begitu juga dengan meja Inspektur yang sedikit berantakan, penuh dengan beberapa berkas juga map-map dengan sampul yang berwarna-warni.

“Pak Inspektur?” Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekitarnya lebih cermat. _Aneh, padahal tadi jelas-jelas yang menyahut itu Pak Inspektur_.

“Oh! Aomine!” tiba-tiba, entah dari arah mana, orang yang dicarinya sudah muncul didepannya dengan senyuman ramah. Pakaiannya sedikit terlihat berantakan, dan beberapa noda tipis terpampang di kemeja yang di kenakannya.

“Maaf mengganggu aktifitas anda, Pak Inspektur. Opsir Aomine, akan menyerahkan laporan berikut mengenai misi-misi yang dijalankan minggu lalu.” Aomine berucap sopan, ia pun menyerahkan kertas dan map-map yang dipegangnya diatas meja Inspektur.

“Hm, hm. Seperti biasa, selalu berjalan dengan baik. Bagus!” Pak Inspektur tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempol. Memang, Inspektur yang satu ini sikapnya beda, lebih ramah dan _friendly_. Tak seperti Inspektur pada umumnya yang ketat dan tegas. Dan tentu, Aomine sangat bersyukur mendapat atasan dengan tingkah seperti itu. Juga Inspekturnya sedikit aneh, terkadang suka muncul dengan pakaian lusuh, yah... memang, sih, Inspekturnya yang satu ini terkadang melakukan suatu percobaan untuk memperkuat Kepolisian Tokyo yang baginya sedikit melemah.

“Ah, anda terlalu memuji, Pak. Semua ini saya lakukan untuk keadilan, pada akhirnya.” Aomine merendah diri, tapi tawa meledak dari sang Inspektur sebagai balasannya.

“Ah! Kau jangan bertingkah seperti itu! Kita semua ini sama, budak keadilan!” tawa sang Inspektur mereda, lalu kembali tersenyum. Ia pun menepuk pundak Aomine berkali-kali dengan bangga.

“Sudah, makan sana! Waktu istirahat sedikit lagi tiba, lagipula tangan kirimu sudah memegang bekal makanan kan? Bisa-bisa nanti perutmu sudah mengadakan konser karena terlalu lama menahan lapar!” ujarnya lagi. Aomine pun mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis, membungkuk dan pamit diri. Benar saja, ketika ia sudah menutup pintu dan hendak menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Tuh, lihat. Kantin serentak ramai, padahal bel baru berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Terlihat para petugas senior maupun junior sedang bercengkrama sambil memakan makanannya dengan asyik, ada juga yang berdebat kecil tentang politik ataupun membicarakan hal-hal sepele lainnya.

“Oh, Aomine!” suara berat dengan gaya bicara yang sama dengannya terdengar nyaring, Aomine menoleh, mendapatkan pria bersurai merah gelap dengan _name-tag_ bertuliskan ‘Kagami Taiga’ di bagian kantong kemejanya. Mulutnya penuh, tangannya memegang burger keju yang tak terhingga jumlahnya. Seperti biasa, perutnya selalu menampung makanan-makanan favoritnya dengan senantiasa.

“Yo.” Aomine membalas dan meletakkan tinju di pundak teman seangkatannya itu, lalu melenggang pergi seraya mencari kursi kosong, di ikuti oleh Kagami yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Setelah mata menangkap kursi kosong dibagian paling pojok, dekat dengan penjual _ramen_ , mereka pun menaruh barang bawaan mereka disitu dan duduk.

“Laporan sudah diberikan?” tanya Kagami. Memang, dia salah satu dari lima petugas yang ditugaskan bersama dengan Aomine.

“Sudah, aku baru saja dari ruang Inspektur.” jawab Aomine, tangannya dengan cekatan membuka pembungkus bekalnya dan membuka tutup bekalnya. Dan matanya pun menyambut nasi putih dengan beberapa lembar _nori_ , ayam goreng, dan ikan sarden kecil.

“Wuah, terlihat enak. Kau membuatnya sendiri? Gila!” Kagami hendak bertepuk tangan meriah, tapi Aomine menyergah dengan cepat.

“Bukan! Mana bisa aku membuat bekal sehat seperti ini! Kalau aku bisa, berarti peningkatan besar, dong!” kata Aomine, lalu memasukkan nasi beserta dengan _nori_ dan sarden dengan sumpit kedalam mulutnya. Kagami memandangnya dengan alis bertaut, bingung.

“Lalu siapa? Kau beli?” tanya Kagami, sembari memakan burgernya yang entah sudah keberapa.

“Beli! Habis dong, uangku hanya untuk membeli bekal seperti ini.” kata Aomine lagi. Kagami makin heran.

“Lalu?” tanyanya dengan nada penuh ingin tahu.

“Yah... Satsuki yang membuatkannya untukku.” kata Aomine, enteng. Ia pun menggigit ayam gorengnya.

“Oh— HAH?! SATSUKI?!” Kagami terkesiap, Aomine memandangnya dengan bosan.

“Iya, Satsuki.” ulang Aomine, dan Kagami tersedak.

“Ahomine! Selama ini kau ternyata!!” seru Kagami, matanya melotot, tidak percaya. Aomine mendengus dan memilih untuk lanjut makan.

“Oh, Kalian!!”

Suara periang bak anak kecil yang familiar, Kagami dan Aomine pun melirik. Opsir dengan _name-tag_ bertuliskan ‘Takao Kazunari’ mengembangkan senyumnya, tangannya memegang mangkuk berisikan sup lalu duduk disebelah Kagami.

“Yo, Takao.” Aomine balas menyapa, matanya masih berfokus dengan sumpit yang sedang mengapit ikan sarden dengan _nori_.

“Ahaha, seperti biasa Kagami selalu memakan burger, dan— Oh! Ada apa ini, kenapa bekalmu nampak begitu mengkilau dan menarik?!” Takao terkaget-kaget. Tumben, Aomine membawa bekal sesehat ini. Biasanya, yang dibawanya hanya roti, pun itu katanya sekalian sarapan. Miris.

“Nah, aku juga sedang bertanya hal yang sama!” Kagami berujar. Ia mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat sembari meminum air mineral yang tadi ia kantongkan di saku celananya.

“Sudah kubilang, bekal ini dibuatkan oleh Satsuki!” kata Aomine, lalu meminum minuman yang dipesannya tadi, teh hangat.

“Satsuki?! Ahomine, kau sudah punya pacar?!” Takao berseru dengan lantang, sontak Aomine tersedak. Ia menatap Takao dengan kesal, sedangkan yang dipandang cengengesan saja.

“Argh! Kenapa kalian beranggapan bahwa Satsuki itu pacarku, sih?!” Aomine mengerang. Sedangkan teman seangkatannya makin menatapnya dengan penasaran.

“Oh, apa-apaan tatapan kalian yang menjijikkan itu!” ujar Aomine tidak nyaman. Ia memilih untuk kembali fokus dengan bekalnya.

“Ayolah, kawan! Terbukalah, dan berceritalah dengan teman seangkatanmu ini! Kami akan menjadi pendengar yang paling baik yang pernah kau temui!” kata Takao, sembari meniup-niup sup ayamnya.

“Betul! Ayo, cerita saja!” Kagami ikut berseru membujuk. Aomine pun jadi susah membantah, sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan helaan nafas pasrah dan memulai bercerita.

“Satsuki itu teman masa kecilku, dia akhir-akhir ini sering main ke apartemenku. Dia menginap.” Aomine memulai. Kagami dan Takao mendengar dengan serius, meski tangan mereka tetap sibuk dengan makanan.

“Pokoknya, segala sesuatu dia siapkan. Jujur, hari-hariku jadi terasa sedikit teratur semenjak kedatangan dia beberapa hari yang lalu.” lanjut Aomine, sembari menyumpit nasi dan ikan sarden.

“Yah, begitulah.” Aomine mengakhiri ceritanya. Kagami dan Takao pun langsung cemberut, tak puas.

“Hanya segitu? Apa-apaan.” Takao berekspresi kecut.

“Memangnya mau sepanjang apa?” Aomine mendelik.

“Aku yakin, pasti ada cerita yang lebih panjang.” Kagami berujar yakin, sedikit nada curiga terselip. Aomine pun menggeleng kepalanya.

“Aomine, ceritalah lebih banyak lagi.” Takao kembali membujuk, dengan ekspresi kecut sambil menyeruput supnya.

“Lebih banyak apanya? Apa perlu sampai kutulis novel khusus, hanya untuk cerita seperti ini?” tanya Aomine dengan malas.

“Kalau bisa, kau buat cerita berserinya.” Kagami berujar enteng, Aomine pun bermuka masam.

“Sekalian, komiknya.” timpal Takao, Aomine makin masam.

“Oke, oke! Akan kuceritakan!” ujarnya dengan keras, kesal. Kagami dan Takao langsung sumringah.

Aomine pun menjelaskannya secara panjang lebar, sepanjang memorinya mengingat. Kagami dan Takao khusyuk mendengarkan, meskipun mereka tetap sibuk dengan makanannya.

“Oh, Aomine! Kau beruntung!” komentar Takao ketika cerita berakhir.

“Apanya yang beruntung?” tanya Aomine, heran. Lagipula, ia merasa jika gadis bersurai merah muda selaku teman masa kecilnya itu disampingnya, ia mendapatkan beban lebih banyak daripada keuntungan.

“Oh, apa kau benar-benar sebodoh ini?” Kagami geleng-geleng kepala, prihatin dengan perilaku temannya yang dianggapnya kurang tanggap.

“Hei!” Aomine berseru, Kagami terkekeh.

“Maksudku, kau sangat beruntung karena bisa tinggal seapartemen dengan gadis macam itu.” kata Takao. Dan alis Aomine makin menyatu.

“Ada yang memperhatikanmu, tahu? Coba lihat teman-temanmu ini, hidup tak tentu. Tinggal di apartemen, memang. Tapi lihatlah kedalam kulkas dan kamarnya. Tak ada harapan!” Takao menggebrak meja dengan pelan, Kagami mengangguk tanda setuju.

“Ah, pada dasarnya saja kalian memang ditakdirkan mendapat hidup seperti itu.” kata si pemuda berkulit coklat menengah ke hitam itu dengan asal.

“Pokoknya, kau benar-benar beruntung!” ulang Takao. Kagami mengangguk lagi.

Ah, masa bodo. Aomine cepat-cepat menghabiskan bekalnya, bertepatan dengan bel istirahat berakhir yang berbunyi nyaring. Serentak suasana kantin menjadi sunyi, lalu berjalanlah mereka bertiga menuruni tangga dan menuju ruangan masing-masing, banyak berkas menunggu yang harus dicap dan ditanda tangani.

* * *

 

Jam 8 malam ia selesai bekerja, Aomine berjalan di atas trotoar dengan langkah yang sedikit di perlambat. Menembus dinginnya angin malam, tak menghiraukan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kerja yang berlengan pendek. Memang, apartemennya tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Dengan berjalan kaki saja, tidak sampai duapuluh menit.

Ia benar-benar lapar, dan merasa begitu capek. Ingin sekali, ketika sampai dirumah makanan sudah tertata rapi diatas meja, begitu juga dengan minuman penghilang dahaga yang tersusun rapi. Air mandi sudah siap, begitu juga dengan segelas kopi hitam yang akan menyambutnya setelah membersihkan diri.

“Huft...” Aomine menghela nafas berat. Langkahnya ia percepat, ingin segera sampai didepan pintu kamar apartemennya.

Tak memakan banyak waktu, kini apartemen dengan bentuk simetris menjulang tinggi didepannya. Ia pun segera masuk dan memencet tombol lift. Ketika sudah sampai di lantai 3, tepat dimana kamarnya berada, ia percepat langkahnya dan berhenti didepan pintu yang terletak di pojok. Ia tekan bel, dan gadis bersurai merah muda sudah menyambutnya dengan hangat.

“Dai-chan! Selamat datang!” sapanya dengan penuh ceria. Aomine pun mengangguk dan mengembangkan senyuman tipis. Lalu melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah, lalu masuk.

Ketika tak sengaja melihat meja makan, makanan sudah tertata rapi. Banyak jenisnya, tapi kebanyakan sayur, sih. Aomine terperangah, sedangkan Momoi sudah duduk didepan televisi dan tangannya memencet tombol _remote_.

“Dai-chan, mandi dulu, ya. Air mandi sudah aku siapkan, nanti setelah mandi kita makan malam. Sehabis itu, aku akan siapkan kopi untukmu.” kata Momoi dengan lembut. Aomine pun terpaku dan mengangguk, bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum itu, dia mengambil handuk dan baju dari kamarnya.

Benar-benar, ia tidak menyangka. Pulang-pulang semuanya sudah tertata rapi! Aomine benar-benar bersyukur. Meski uangnya sudah jadi tumbal untuk makanan yang ada diatas meja, ia masa bodo.

Dan benar juga kata Takao, pikirnya. Ia memang benar-benar beruntung.

_Ah, semoga saja keberuntungan ini akan terus berlanjut._

**.**

  _ **fin.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Ha-ha-ha.  
> Penpik dengan isi random lagi.  
> Ha-ha-ha.


End file.
